Date It Up!
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Rocky agrees to go on a double date with Günther, Ty, and Tinka. Though Rocky and Günther are going as friends, would feelings come to the surface? Meanwhile, CeCe and Deuce look after Flynn for the night. Runther, Tynka, and DeCe parings.


**Date It Up!-Part 1**

_Rocky agrees to go on a double date with Günther, Ty, and Tinka. Though Rocky and Günther are going as friends, would feelings come to the surface? Meanwhile, CeCe and Deuce look after Flynn for the night._

"Hello, Bay-Beee," said Günther as he and Tinka approached CeCe and Rocky at Rocky's locker.

"You know, Günther, you hitting on me is getting kinda old?" said CeCe as she and Rocky turned around to fully face the twins.

"Who said anything about hitting?" said Günther. "I haven't even touched you. Besides, I was talking to Rocky."

CeCe and Rocky exchanged glances.

"_Well_ then," said CeCe.

"What's going on?" said Rocky suspiciously.

"Our parents are out of town," said Günther.

"Ty and I are going out tonight," Tinka continued.

"And I have to go with them. I don't want to go, how do you Americans say it? Stag?" Günther chuckled. "So I was wondering if you'd be my date."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Rocky looked at his sister. She hesitantly added, "So where are…_we _going?"

"Rocky!" CeCe gasped. Everyone ignored her.

"Dinner and a movie," said Tinka. "Ty's choice."

"Okay." Rocky nudged Günter lightly. "I'll see you guys later."

The bell rang, and she tugged CeCe away with her.

~Honors Math Class~

**ur kidding, rite? **CeCe had texted her.

_Actually…I wasn't. _Rocky texted back.

**WAT? u can't go out with Gunther Hesenhefer! UR INSANE! UR BIG BRAIN'S GONE BONKERS!**

_First off, CeCe, it's Hessenheffer-not Hesenhefer . second, i'm only doing this to be nice. I wud feel left out 2 if it was me on that date. and third, i'm sixteen. we're juniors now-can't we put that feud in the past behind us?_

**like i care! Roc, ur 2 nice-i mean too TOO nice. since when have u started likin him?**

_I never said I DID like him. Sure, we're sorta friends, but that's it._

**he asked u on a date**

_as a FRIEND_

**yeh rite**

_seriously_

**wuteverrrrrrrrrr…..;)**

_O.o_

**we'll talk ler after school**

_fine_

"I still can't believe you're doing this," CeCe complained, sitting on her bed later on that evening.

"Well, believe it," came Rocky's voice from the bathroom. She had been in there for at least half an hour. She finally emerged after a few minutes. "What do you think?"

CeCe sat up straighter.

Rocky was wearing a white tube top tucked in a black high-waisted skirt and black ballet flats. Her hair was ironed straight and she held a handbag.

"Is it too much?" Rocky asked self-consciously.

"Nah, you look awesome," CeCe said with a smile, standing up.

"Are you sure you'll be okay hanging here with Flynn?" said Rocky.

The doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!" Came Flynn's loud voice from the other room.

CeCe smirked. "Nah."

Rocky followed CeCe out of her room. Flynn wrenched the door open, stepping aside as Deuce Martinez walked in.

"What's up, mi amigos?" he greeted.

"Deuce is gonna help me watch Flynn tonight," said CeCe as Deuce plopped himself down on the couch.

Rocky laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Hey, Rocky, if you got a problem with Günther tonight, I know a guy," said Deuce with a wink and a nod. CeCe slapped him upside the head. "OW!" he put his hand on his head.

Rocky laughed again. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," said CeCe.

"Bring a barf bag," Flynn added.

"Why?" said Rocky.

"Just in case the Hessenheffer's feed you with their home country entrées."

Rocky rolled her eyes and hugged him briefly. "Bye, guys."

"Bye," Deuce and CeCe laughed.

Rocky left.

"Alright," said Flynn, expectantly, looking at them. "Let's have the first order of business. Who's gonna make me a sandwich?"

~Hessenheffer Residence~

"Ready?" said Ty as he and Rocky approached the gold door.

"Kinda," Rocky admitted.

"Don't worry. We're gonna do this the American way."

Rocky laughed. "Okay."

Ty knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Tinka's voice.

"It's us," said Ty and Rocky.

"It's open!"

Ty opened the door and he and Rocky stepped in as Günther came out of his room to stand by his sister with a smile.

"I'm Ty," said Ty with an accent.

"And I'm Rocky," said Rocky, doing an accent as well.

"And we are your awesome dates, BAY-BEE!"


End file.
